Certain exercise devices, generally designated “balance boards”, have been available for training of persons for the purpose of improving balance in a standing position. Such boards are generally designed to permit tilting in a single vertical plane about a centered fulcrum, typically the fulcrum is a cylindrical roller placed below the board. Other balance boards include upwardly concave boards having a front portion end that is more distally located from the balance point than is a back portion end so as to provide for an off-center balance position. All of these balance boards work on the premise of a single balance point and in general have a limited range of motion through which the person may perform balancing exercises.
Balance boards are popular primarily with athletes who specialize in sports such as snowboarding, skateboarding and surfing which require exceptional balance control, but these boards can also be used to help athletes in other sports where leg and mid-body strength are important. Furthermore, exercise specialist may incorporate balance boards into their exercise and rehabilitation routines.
Prior art balance boards have primarily focused on a single balance point on which a limited variety of balance exercises can be performed. The current application puts forth a novel structure that expands the versatility of a balance board by providing a new structure that has multiple balance points which facilitate the capability of a variety of new balance and strengthening exercises.